Lost In The Jungle
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: Zero is sent to research the rare Blood Panther, but this panther isn't what it seems. Told from Zero's POV, this is a mild Yaoi. NOTE:this is a newer verison of the story, and soon I might change a few more things or expand it, again.


_**NOTE: Even though these are characters from Vampire Knight, so things are different. Cross Academy does not exist; which means before this story, Zero and Kaname have not met. Kaname is still a pureblood but he has some special abilities (like shape-shifting). Zero is a vampire hunter and a vampire (his past basically the same as before). Even though he does dislike/hate vampires, he isn't as trigger happy.**_

Zero's Intro

Growing up I have always been taught to hate vampires, but in one week everything I felt about them changed. This is the story of how the secret of the rare blood panther transformed my future. I guess the best way to explain that week I spent in the jungle, is by showing you the journal I had kept back then. By the way, I apologize for the length of some entries.

Day 1

I can't believe Toga! Today he tells me I'm going on a safari, to find the rare blood panther. Not to kill it or anything, but to document my observations. That's the only reason I'm even writing in this stupid journal! What a waste of a week.

Day 2

Well, I am now in the middle of the jungle, LOST! Wait, I see the panther!

At first glance, it looked as if it had brown fur but it actually has reddish highlights. Maybe that's where the name came from. Its eyes are the same red-brown color, but they seem to have a human like quality to them.

Right now it's walking somewhere, I'll follow it the best I can. The panther stopped on the grassy bank of a watering hole and hey! Oh great, it's sleeping! I'm going back to camp (if I can find it).

Day 3

Today I decided to go back to the watering hole. He, I'm pretty sure it's a male panther, is here too. As I'm watching him walk, I can't think of what to write. What does a blood panther eat? I don't know, hopefully not me. How do they think? I don't know, panthers can't talk! Ok, I'll try to focus. But how can I if he's always asleep!

I wonder; if I throw a rock at him, will he chase me. Better not risk it. Since he seems to like this place, I'll come again tomorrow.

Day 4

Yes! Only half a week till I get to go home! Alright, I'm done complaining.

I can see the panther and he's awake (finally). Maybe today I'll find something interesting to report. Just a side note first: I hate wearing shorts. I'm just not used to wearing them. Anyway, the panther is going INTO the watering hole. In fact, he is so graceful it is like he is gliding into it. I wonder why it is getting wet. He has gone in so deep that I can barely see him. Oh I see him coming out – WHAT! That's NOT a panther! In its place is a guy my age!

His hair is the same color his fur was, flowing down to his shoulders. Waist deep in water, his skin glistened like porcelain in the sun. He's beautiful.

WOAH! SLOW DOWN THERE! Snap out of it, Zero! You see a panther change into a person and all you can think about is how hot he is!? I'm going to need so much therapy after this.

I quickly back up as I realize he's a vampire, a pureblood vampire! Ouch! Great, my leg got on vine. Bad luck alert! I knew wearing shorts was a bad idea.

Suddenly I felt myself being thrown on the ground. The pureblood is drinking the blood on my leg! I stupidly try to push him off. Normally that would not have worked, but this guy must have some manners.

"Who are you?" I ask.

He stands, "My name is Kaname Kuran. I'm the panther you were sent to observe. And if you haven't guessed I'm a pureblood, but I can sense you're a vampire too."

I let out a small sigh of relief, until I notice what is now in front of my eyes. I try to focus on the pureblood's face, "Ummm, Kaname? Do you know you're…. naked?" Now, I don't get embarrassed easily but something about this made me blush. Maybe it was the attractive NAKED guy, whose you-know-what happened to be right in front of my face!

But Kaname simply looked down at his body, "Does it bother you?"

"Well, I'm not gay or anything." I blurted out. Did I just say that?

So to save myself from saying anything worse, I made a quick excuse to go back to camp. The strangest thing was that as I left Kaname looked sad.

Day 5

At least I didn't have to set my alarm this morning. The heavy rain outside reflects the mental storm inside my head. Why is he affecting me so much? I like girls NOT guys! But I can't stop thinking about him; his pale skin, his soulful eyes, his toned body. For some reason I am drawn to him.

Tomorrow I will set things right! I hope he is not upset with my reaction yesterday. I really acted stupid!

Day 6

Yesterday was terrible! I need to talk to Kaname before I leave!

With his back to me, I see Kaname by the same watering hole. He was nude, of course, but I didn't care.

"Kaname!" I call. He turns around, seemed to glow with hope. As we walked towards each other he spoke, "Zero! I'm so glad I got to see you before you left!" Then things went off course.

When we were close enough, Kaname grabbed me by the shoulders. He swept me into a kiss! But I didn't fight it, the kiss felt amazing! Kaname growled softly as his hands roamed my body. I gasped against his lips as he passed over my groin.

He must have known this was going to happen. He picked me up bridal style without breaking the kiss. Soon we were at my camp site. How did he know where this was? Before I got to ask, Kaname laid me on my bed. What's going on? He climbed on top of me without hesitation. We were kissing again, but this time I felt someone opening my belt. This felt so right! I decided not to make any attempts against Kaname's actions. He worked fast! In no time at all, I was completely undressed. His lips grew more urgent as his hands ran down my skin.

But he stopped for a moment, "Zero, I need to know. Do you want this? I would never do anything to you if you don't want me to."

I responded by rubbing myself against his hard member. As his eyes glazed over I whispered in his ear, "Does that answer your questions?"

Kaname took that as a yes. He pinned my hands to my side, as he licked his way down my torso. I was trembling with anticipation by the time Kaname took me in his mouth. He tenderly sucked me until the last drop of my visible pleasure was gone.

For the rest of the night Kaname and I made love again and again, until we finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

Day 7

I have to say it; What A Night! Waking up next to Kaname was oddly satisfying.

By noon I made up my mind. I left Toga a message on his phone. It said, "Hey. It's me, Zero. I can't come home yet. Why? Let's just say I got lost in the jungle."


End file.
